


The Devil's Own

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Pratt was the devil, but only his friend Liam Jacobs knew it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Own

Will Pratt was the devil, but only his friend Liam Jacobs knew it. But then, Will didn't let most people know how truly damned he was - they saw the carefully maintained blond curls and big blue eyes and never realized that he was evil incarnate. And that suited him just fine, since it let him turn the full focus of his evil plans on the one person that he knew could never say no to him. They'd been best friends since grade school, and Will had gotten him in trouble for staying out late to play more than once, but it was only since they'd become lovers that Liam realized exactly how evil Will was.

It wasn't the stolen kisses behind the music room or the fervid gropes in the back of Will's car, or even the way Will strutted around in the tight jeans and leather coat he adored so much that were going to drive him insane, though. No, that honor was reserved for Will himself and the fiendish delight he took in watching Liam squirm. And he certainly knew how to make that happen, often without even needing to lay a finger on him. Like what he was doing right now. Liam wasn't sure if it was Will's look of tarnished innocence or the knowledge of exactly how very not innocent he was, but watching Will slowly stroke his pen, long, slender fingers moving up and down in an absentminded rhythm, was making him hard enough to cut glass. And from the smug smile that tugged at his lips, Will was very aware of it. Liam cursed under his breath and shot him a hard look. Finals were next week, and if he ended up failing Algebra II, he was going to throttle the little shit.

Not that Will would really let him fail, of course, but that wasn't the point. No, Will would drive him straight up the wall and back down again, then stay up with him all night before the test making sure he was ready for it, just like he had last year. But then last year he hadn't dragged Liam into the bathroom before class and wrapped a cock ring around the base of his dick, either. Liam shifted in his seat and swore under his breath again as the ring tugged on his hair, making his dick throb uncomfortably.

Will hadn't offered any explanation about the ring, just pulled him into the boys' room and slipped it around the base of his dick, then stroked him a few times and tucked his half-hard cock back into his jeans. When Liam tried to ask, he just got a kiss and a light push towards class. He took a small comfort in the fact that this was the last class of the day - Will might enjoy torturing him, but he usually made sure he got off afterwards, so hopefully he wouldn't have to put up with the damned ring all that much longer.

Glancing across the classroom, he sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Will's lips close around his pen. His cheeks hollowed slightly as he drew on it, seemingly lost in thought. He looked like the perfect student, hanging on the teacher's every word, but when Liam saw the pink tongue flick out over the black plastic cap, he knew better. Christ, he was giving the goddamned pen a blowjob right there in the classroom!

And that thought did absolutely nothing to calm him down, because it just pulled up images of Will on his knees, doing the same thing to him. How many times had he watched that tongue dart out to lick him, painting a wet stripe up the length of his dick, or seen those lips part just a little, like that, right before they closed around his shaft and sucked him down? His dick jumped as a pulse of precome soaked into his jeans, and he gritted his teeth, wondering again why he'd ever let Will talk him into going commando.

Blue eyes met his as Will turned to look, and the sly smile on his friend's lips made him shift in his chair again, desperately trying to get some kind of relief for his aching cock. “Touch yourself,” Will mouthed, and when Liam shook his head, he raised one eyebrow, then looked significantly down at the bulge in Liam's lap, running the tip of his tongue lightly over his upper lip. The message was clear: if he wanted to get off anytime soon, he'd better play along.

He was going to kill him. Shooting a glare across the room, he squirmed around a little more, then slipped a hand into his front pocket, thankful at least that he and Will were the only ones in their row, and that it was in the back of the classroom. His dick jerked when his fingers brushed across the tip, and he felt them get wet through the pocket, but he doubted Will would be satisfy with so little contact. Staring straight ahead, Liam hoped he looked like he was paying attention to the lecture as he flexed his fingers, stroking along the hard ridge of his erection, aware of Will's burning eyes following his every move.

The knowledge that they were in class, in a very public place where getting caught would mean not only discipline from the school, but humiliation in front of his peers, combined with the light strokes that were all he was capable of giving himself like this, soon had him riding the edge of climax. His dick throbbed, pushing against the ring, but it held fast, leather biting into the base to keep him from coming. The small pain didn't last long, though, especially when he snuck a quick peek over at Will and saw him shift his hips in an unmistakable gesture. He knew how that felt, when Will moved like that against him, what it made his cock do inside him, how it always made him scream. Liam bit his lip when he felt his balls draw tight, but the ring kept him back, denied him just when he thought it might be too late, and he couldn't help but offer up a silent prayer of thanks for Will's ingenuity.

Of course, his thanks didn't last much longer than the last few minutes of class. The bell rang and Liam pulled his hand free, suddenly burningly aware of how damp his fingers and jeans both were, and how prominent his erection undoubtedly was. He sat still while the rest of his classmates filed out, waiting until they were gone to grab his backpack and hope it offered some kind of coverage for when he stood up.

Will was waiting for him just outside the door when he hobbled out. “Havin' some kinda problem, pet?”

“Parking lot. Now,” Liam ground out, not giving him a chance to answer before he turned and started towards his car.

Halfway there, Will caught up with him. “Can't wait, can you? Gonna fuck you, luv, slide deep inside you an' watch you come screamin' my name,” he purred in a low voice. “Kept thinkin' about it all through class, how tight you are an' how much of a fuckin' turn-on it is when you beg for me.”

“Shut up, Will,” he gasped, nearly moaning aloud as his cock pulsed harder than before. God, at this rate, he was gonna look like he'd wet his pants before he ever made it to the car!

But of course, Will was evil, so he just ignored him. The blond waited until they were just a few feet from the car before he hurried ahead, then turned around and slid a hand down to cup his own bulge. “Look at that, baby. Thinkin' of you did that, got me all hard an' achin'.”

The sight of those long, black-tipped fingers curling around his shaft sent a bolt of need straight to Liam's stomach, and his control snapped. Dropping his backpack, he grabbed hold of the lapels of Will's long leather coat and yanked him up against him, shutting him up the only way he knew how - with a kiss. Will's hands slipped into his hip pockets and pulled him up against his friend's lean body, trapping his aching cock between them. Their tongues delved into each other's mouths, stroking and twining in a wet, lush caress.

Liam was dimly aware of hoots and catcalls around them, but when Will rocked against him, he didn't care. Hands yanked him up tight against a matching erection, and pleasure crested in a sudden stab that sent him spinning out of control. The ring around the base of his cock did nothing to hold him back as he moaned into Will's mouth and came in a hot wash of bliss. He shot over and over again, and from the way Will pushed against him and groaned, he could tell Will felt it as well.

Eventually he had to pull back to breathe, and that was when the reality of it rushed over him. God, he'd just come in his pants in the parking lot, in front of half the school! “Oh, God,” he muttered, feeling his cheeks heat to a burning red. “I just - and you - you evil little shit!”

Will laughed and squeezed his ass once more. “Yeah, an' you love it, don't you?” He tilted his head back, turning the same wide-eyed look on Liam that his friend had seen turn more than one angry parent or disgruntled teacher into goo.

Something about the vulnerability in those blue eyes made his chest tighten. “I love you,” he confessed in a low tone. He was rewarded with an instant smile, wide open and sparkling, and he bent to place a gentle kiss on the upturned lips.

For once, Will stood still and let him be tender, instead of brushing him off immediately. “Love you, too,” he murmured. They'd never spoken the words outside of bed, both deferring to a silent understanding that they weren't 'that couple', but now it just... felt right.

Liam stole another quick kiss, then glanced over Will's shoulder at the car. “Think I can make it before everyone sees?” he asked, then kicked himself when he saw a distinctly evil light shine in Will's eyes.

“Of course! I don't think anybody really saw, anyway,” he assured him, raising his voice as he stepped back.

Liam's cheeks heated again, and he growled, “You're gonna pay for this.” Will's laughter rang in his ears as he made a break for his car, promising himself that one of these days, he really was going to get even with the evil bastard.


End file.
